Life in the forest or with humans
by Skye410
Summary: Kagome joins thunderclan, a clan of forest cats. One day she gets caught and has to live the life of a twoleg again. When crisis strikes in the forest, Inuyasha helps her get back, but then has to face the choice of going with her, or watching her leave
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and her friends were at school having fun. It was recess and they were out of bounds. they were at the front of the school up near the road. Kagome and her best friend Sango didn't care about getting into trouble but their other friends did, Ayame went back into the school yard and Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha followed.

Kagome and Sango shrugged, their friends hated getting into trouble because of their strict parents.

Sango sat down by the gutter and held out a can, pretending to be homeless and begging for money.

As if on a signal a black van stopped in front of them, a man got out and shoved Sango aside as she got up and he grabbed Kagome, shoving her in the van before taking off again.

Kagome opened her eyes, she was in the back of the van with two men in the front, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked.

"Shut up," one man said, "We're hitmen, and your parents are dead."

Kagome shrunk to the back of the van, _Are they gonna kill me to_? she thought.

Then she looked out the window, she saw the forest, she always wondered what the forest contained and what it would be like to live in it, but now she had other things on her mind, like escaping.

Then as if someone had sent it to her she had an idea, when the men weren't looking she kicked the side door open and jumped out, hitting the ground hard as she rolled. Then she got up and saw the van stop, the men got out and ran towards her. Kagome got up and ran into the forest, blinded by panic she didn't know where she was heading.

She heard the men crashing through the trees behind her but her footsteps were quick and soundless.

Then she stopped to catch her breath, she couldn't hear the sound of loud crashing, _They must have given up_, she thought, but then something invisible hit the ground beside her, throwing up dust. A gun!

She ran again, but then she saw some rocks where some snakes were lying on, she then saw a large tree in front of her. She ran towards it and jumped up it, climbing as high as she could, giving thanks that there was some many leaves in it, considering it was summer.

She peered out and saw the men stop at the rocks near the snakes, then they turned in frustration and went back to the van. Kagome stayed in the tree a while longer, watching the van suspiciously as it started up and went along the road, thinking one of the men might have stayed behind to look for her.

She then convinced herself that they had completely gone so she got out of the tree. Almost as soon as she landed silently on the forest floor a small group of cats came out of some bushes, then stop as they saw her.

Kagome turned away from them, "Its okay little cats, I wont hurt you," she said and started walking away.

Then a cats meow stopped her, "We can understand her?" it was apparently speaking to another cat.

Kagome turned around, "Did you just talk?"

The lead cat had a flame-colored pelt and showed signs of a harsh life, _They must live in this forest_, she thought. _Lucky cats_.

The flame-colored cat spoke again, "Indeed I did, how is it we can talk to you and we can understand you?"

Kagome shrugged and the cat dipped his head, "Why were those Twolegs chasing you?"

"Twolegs?" Kagome said, confused.

"Creatures like you," explained another cat, it was a she-cat with a paler orange pelt.

Kagome nodded in understanding, "They killed my family and now I'm on my own, they were trying to kill me to," she said.

The flame-colored cat, a tom, nodded, "Come with us."

Kagome shrugged again and followed the group of cats through the trees.

They led her through a small tunnel made of gorse and she stopped in a clearing, many cats were in front of her, some carrying dead mice and rabbits and crunching them down, some grooming one another, some laying in the warm sun, _This must be their camp_, she thought, _Where they live_.

Many cats looked up at Kagome in terror, all the cats seemed to fear humans.

A bluish-gray she-cat approached the group of cats in front of her and the tom explained everything.

The she-cat nodded, "Would you like to join Thunderclan?" she meowed.

Kagome thought for a moment, thinking how great it would be to live in the forest, she nodded, she didn't have anywhere else to go.

The she-cat rose to her paws and jumped onto a small rock addressing her clan, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a meeting of our clan."

Most of the cats were still scared of Kagome but they sat where instructed.

The she-cat seemed to be their leader, "Come over here Kagome," she said. Kagome stood forward, aware of the eyes that were upon her.

"I am Bluestar," the she-cat said, "Leader of Thunderclan, if you wish to join us you will become an apprentice and learn our ways. You are a Twoleg so you cannot fit in the dens, but you can sleep outside them. Do you accept?"

"I do," Kagome said.

Bluestar continued, "Kagome, you will now have the name of an apprentice, your original name no longer stands."

Kagome flinched, she would have her name changed?

Bluestar saw her flinch, "It is okay." and when Kagome nodded she continued, "From this day until she has earned her warrior name she will be called Bramblepaw, for she is now the strength of Thunderclan."

_Geez_.. she thought, _No pressure_.

"Mudstorm will be her mentor," Bluestar meowed, and Bramblepaw saw a small cat with brown fur and golden eyes starring up at her, her nose in the air.

Bramblepaw guessed it was part of the ceremony, so she sat on the ground and touched her nose to her new mentors' in a greeting.

The meeting broke up and many cats were friendly to Bramblepaw. She met some other apprentices, their names were Squirrelpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw and Whitepaw, they were very friendly because they showed her around the camp and introduced her to everyone.

At last Bramblepaw sat down beside the apprentices den and lay against the tree stump, almost instantly falling asleep, she was now an apprentice of Thunderclan, training to become a warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Bramblepaw woke up and stretched, it was her first day of training with her mentor Mudstorm.

She got up and saw the small brown cat exit the warriors den and over to a food pile, she gave Bramblepaw a magpie, and Bramblepaw ate it obediently, this was what she had to eat from now on, not Twoleg food.

Eventually once they had eaten they left the camp.

They trekked through the woods and they came to a river, Bramblepaw could smell a strange scent, "Whats that?"

"You do have sharp senses," Mudstorm meowed, "Thats Riverclan scent. There are four clans in the forest, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan and Shadowclan. We all have boundaries and we live by the warrior code set down by our ancestors Starclan, they are the dead warriors that watch over us in Silverpelt."

Bramblepaw was confused so Mudstorm continued, "The stars you see each night are warriors of Starclan, they are all warriors from all the clans. They send us prophecies to our leader and medicine cats about the future and guide us through troubled times."

Bramblepaw nodded, "What is the warrior code?"

"You'll learn it soon enough," Mudstorm said, "When i teach you to hunt you must hunt for the clan not for yourself, the clan must be fed first. And you must fight to protect our territory, and protect the clan with your life if necessary."

They continued along the river and came to another place, there was a giant rock about twice her height with four oak trees surrounding it.

"This is Fourtrees," Mudstorm explained, "At each full moon the four clans gather here for a night of truce to exchange news."

Then Bramblepaw caught another scent and Mudstorm noticed, "Windclan scent," she meowed.

They continued along and came to the road.

"This is the Thunderpath," Bramblepaw's mentor said, "It runs for many pawsteps and keeps Shadowclan cats from coming into our territory at their own free will."

Almost at once Bramblepaw caught the reek of Shadowclan, the sent was bitter and very sour. She was surprised at how much the Thunderclan scent engulfed her, she was gradually going to have Thunderclan scent as well.

Eventually they returned to the Thunderclan camp after a days worth of traveling.

She settled down for the night, but this time the apprentices didn't go into the den, they curled up around Bramblepaw and fell asleep.

Bramblepaw was comforted. She may be a Twoleg.. but shes a clan member now, and all the cats accepted her as she was the strongest clanmate in the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Bramblepaw got up with a prod on her side, her mentor Mudstorm sat beside her, a paw raised to prod her again.

"Bluestar wants to go to Highstones, you're going to," Mudstorm said, "You have to make the journey or you can never be a warrior."

Bramblepaw got up, and her shadow from the suns rays as it rose flowed over the small cat, though she was unafraid, "Are you coming to?"

Mudstorm nodded, "Will you need traveling herbs?"

Bramblepaw tipped her head to one side, "What will they do?"

"One will reduce your hunger pains and the other gives you strength."

"Okay."

Bramblepaw followed her mentor over to the medicine cats den where they met with Spottedleaf, the gentle tortoiseshell she-cat, and she had the herbs ready for them.

Bramblepaw picked them up and gave them a sniff, they had a sweet scent and she ate them without question. Then she almost flinched, they may smell nice but they were really bitter, but she didn't complain.

Mudstorm led her over to Bluestar's den where the old leader was washing her chest, her head bobbing rhythmically.

Bluestar scented them coming and lifted her head, before padding out of the camp, Mudstorm and Bramblepaw were right behind her.

As they raced passed Fourtrees they crossed over to Windclan's territory, Bramblepaw had grown used to running everywhere and her muscles were well suited to forest life, and she kept pace with her two clanmates.

Then they stopped as they heard a yowl, and they turned to see a Windclan patrol heading their way.

At the lead was the deputy, Deadfoot, a black tomcat with a twisted paw.

Bramblepaw remembered him from her first gathering at Fourtrees, the other clans seemed to not accept her because she was a Twoleg, but her denmate, Shrewpaw said they were just jealous they didn't have a strong clan cat in their clan.

The other cats in the patrol were Mudclaw, a mottle dark brown tom, Onewhisker, a brown tabby tom, and Runningbrook, a light gray tabby she-cat.

"Why are you on our territory?" Deadfoot demanded.

"We are on our way to Highstones," Bluestar meowed, "You will not stop us."

"You make a bet," Deadfoot growled.

"You will let us pass," Bramblepaw growled, towering over the Windclan cats.

Onewhisker's fur bristled with fear and Bramblepaw could smell the fear scent coming from him in waves.

Deadfoot bristled to but nodded, "Very well, you may pass."

Bluestar nodded with gratitude at Bramblepaw, she may be a half-Twoleg but she was still one of her cats.

The small group continued, with Bramblepaw at the back, the sky was darkening.

By the time they nearly reached the Thunderpath, they were just passing a Twoleg nest, two dogs were tied up to the nest, their tan heads raised as they reared up on their hind legs barking ferociously, and the three cats bristled. (I just count Kagome as a cat because its easier)

As they three Thunderclan cats passed, a Twoleg voice shouted and came out of the nest, then came another. The hair on Bramblepaw's neck bristled furiously, the hitmen that tried to kill her moons ago!

The men recognized her before they could slip away, and they chased after her. she turned to her clanmates, "You run, I'll deal with them."

Bluestar looked uncertain, but then nodded, "Good-luck," she meowed before leaping away with Mudstorm hard on her paws, and they crossed the Thunderpath.

Bramblepaw ran towards the Thunderpath but a monster (a car) sped passed and stopped her in her tracks. And before she knew it, the men had caught her.

She looked down at their belts, they carried guns.

Bramblepaw elbowed them in the gut and quickly snuck a gun from one of the men, then she ran, towards Windclan territory, along the Thunderpath.

Then Bramblepaw turned and stopped, one of the men was holding a gun up ready to shoot, the other was looking for his gun.

"Looking for something?" Bramblepaw said, holding up the gun and spinning it around her finger, then holding it up ready to shoot the men.

Suddenly a white monster stopped on the Thunderpath and two other men got out, they wore blue clothes and Bramblepaw struggle to remember, then a thought came to her mind, _The police_!

Bramblepaw dropped the gun after the hitmen fled, then she took off before the police could catch her, although she knew they were chasing her.

She crossed over Windclan's territory and was running across towards the river, she was blindly heading for the gorge, a small waterfall that fell into the river below, many cats have died falling in.

Then she realized where she was going and changed course, but the police were surrounding her. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat, there was only one way to escape them, to jump the gorge!

She raced towards the gorge again, and hoped she would make it across. She heard one of the policemen shout out to stop but she didn't listen, she would rather die than be taken by Twolegs to live in their world again.

She saw the gorge and raced faster, then she leaped, for a moment she hovered in the air, but then she landed lightly on the other side, she made it.

She turned around to mock the police, but when she did, a loud bang sounded across the clearing, drowning out the noise of the gorge, and in a heartbeat, Bramblepaw fell to the ground, a deep wound in her shoulder. She got up and sat down, digging her nails into the wound, pulling out a small metal object, a bullet. She glared defiantly across the gorge at the police, the were gonna pay for that. But then she heard another noise, and more police came, they were gaining on her. She got up and ran again, slowed down by her injury.

She had ran through Tallpines, a piece of Thunderclan territory and she was racing along the trees, close to Twolegplace. she looked over her shoulder and saw the police close behind her, then she stopped as someone called out, "Hey Kagome!"

She turned to see a boy with long black hair sitting on his fence, he seemed familiar, Bramblepaw almost forgot about her pursuers to try and remember the boys name.

Then she was thrown to the ground, the police tackled her and she let out a howl of alarm. Then as the police got her up and out her in handcuffs the glared at the boy with all her hostility, "You're gonna pay, Inuyasha," she growled, suddenly remembering his name.

She was dragged all the way back to the Thunderpath and was put into the police car, before heading off to the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

Bramblepaw sat in a chair, chained to a desk in the police station.

"Okay, who are your parents and you can go home," said a policeman, who was sitting at the other end of the desk.

"I live in the forest," Bramblepaw spat, "My parents are dead."

The policeman looked disbelieving but nodded, "Then we will put you into the care of another family."

"No way, I'd rather die than live with Twolegs again!" Bramblepaw protested.

The policeman shook his head, "I'm sorry but if you don't have a family, then you must be put into a new one, you cant survive alone in the forest."

Bramblepaw was about to say that she wasn't alone in the forest, that she lived with the clan cats, but she thought that if she did they would attack her clan, so she obeyed without another word.

After a few minutes the policeman got off the phone, "Your new family will be here soon," he said, "And be good while you live with them, don't try to escape into the forest again, we will track you down again if you do."

Bramblepaw sat there looking at the ground, she had to return to the clan somehow, what would they do without her if another clan attacked?

A woman came through the door and went up to Bramblepaw, "You can come home with me, you will have a nice home and you will have a friend to hang out with as well."

Bramblepaw spat on the ground in front of the lady, "Go away, i don't need your care."

"Friendly isn't she," the lady said to the policeman, he just nodded at her sarcasm.

"You will go with her," he said to Bramblepaw.

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

"Bramblepaw," Bramblepaw replied, not making eye-contact.

"Bramblepaw?" the lady said, "what a stupid name--"

"A stupid name," Bramblepaw snarled, glaring defiantly at her, "My name suits me fine, don't speak ill of it."

The lady stood back, then looked at the policeman, "We will take her over to your house," he said and the lady went away.

The policeman unchained Bramblepaw and lead her outside and put her into the back of the police car, before driving over to the lady's house.

Bramblepaw walked through the door off the Twoleg nest and saw how big it was, it had stairs which lead to the next floor up and the whole nest was clean.

"Kagome!" came a voice and the boy she saw earlier before she was captured came down the stairs.

"Kagome, that's a well better name," the lady said, getting up from a chair.

Bramblepaw hissed at her, "I told you my name is Bramblepaw! Kagome is not my name any more."

"Well we're just about to have dinner, theres some food ready for you," Inuyasha said, leading her over to the dinner table, the table was really long, big enough for a family to sit by and share their meals.

Bramblepaw st down on a chair and saw the hot meal in front of her, "You want me to eat Twoleg food?" she growled, "No thanks!"

"Well what do you eat?" Inuyasha said.

"I eat what i catch in the forest, but i share it with my clan, its called fresh-kill. Ever tasted magpie?" Bramblepaw growled, turning her nose away from the bad smelling Twoleg food.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised, "You eat birds?" he exclaimed.

"Not just birds," Bramblepaw said, "Mice, voles, birds and any other creature that I can hunt."

"My names Crystal," the lady said, "But you can call me mother-"

"You are no mother of mine!" Bramblepaw snarled, "My parents are dead!"

"Then you can just call me Crystal," she said and Bramblepaw nodded.

After watching them eat their disgusting Twoleg food, Inuyasha got up and showed Bramblepaw to her room upstairs.

They went into a large room, with a big bed and a walk-in wardrobe and a balcony.

Instantly Bramblepaw went to the balcony, opening the glass doors, staring out into the forest.

"Did you really used to live in the forest?" Inuyasha asked, standing beside her.

Bramblepaw nodded, "The forest is my home-" then she cut off as she saw a cat jump onto the fence below her, Fireheart, the tomcat with a flame-colored pelt, he carried a vole in his jaws.

Immediantly, Bramblepaw swung over the balcony and landed on her hands and knees before rushing over to her clanmate, "Fireheart what are you doing here?"

"I thought you wouldn't accept Twoleg food after I heard you were captured so I brought you some fresh-kill," Fireheart meowed, dropping the vole in Bramblepaw's hands. She ate half of it and gave it to her clanmate to polish off, he accepted it without question.

Fireheart meowed, "I hope you can escape, the clan was worried sick about you when they heard the news-" he couldn't finish, a large object hit the fence a heartbeat after he jumped into Bramblepaw's arms.

Bramblepaw turned around and saw Crystal holding another object ready to throw, "Get that filthy homeless cat away from here!"

"No, this is my friend," Bramblepaw hissed, "Hurt him and I'll hurt you, don't forget i have claws," she flexed her hand, showing long nails that formed the shape of cat claws.

Crystal dropped the object, "Oh Kagome-"

"My name is Bramblepaw!" she hissed, "Don't call me Kagome!" then she turned to Fireheart after putting him n the fence, "Tell the clan I'm fine and I'll return soon."

Fireheart nodded, "Bye," he meowed before charging off into the forest.

"You can talk to animals?" Crystal said.

"Only cats," Bramblepaw said, "Don't harm any cats that come here, or you know what to expect."


	5. Chapter 5

Bramblepaw found days wasting away, she was still in her room, tossing a foot ball into the air and catching it again, _I could be doing something useful_, she thought, _Like hunting for my clan, i hope they're alright_. She was getting thinner, Crystal had built a cage sort of thing around the backyard so Bramblepaw's clanmates couldn't come and bring her fresh-kill.

She heard a knock at the door, "Go away!" she yelled.

The knock came again, but this time the door opened, it was Inuyasha, "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"I'm dressed ain't i?" she growled.

"You're in your old clothes, change into something else," he said.

"Why?"

"Because people will think you're weird if you go to school with ripped clothing."

"They can think what they like i don't care."

Inuyasha sighed and lead Bramblepaw downstairs and out of the house.

Bramblepaw had been enrolled at her old school, she didn't want to go but she was forced to. They waited at the bus stop and when the big yellow bus came passed they got on, many people began talking urgently, they remembered Bramblepaw as Kagome and they thought they would never see her again.

"Kagome!" came a voice, and a girl with a black ponytail came up and hugged Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw pushed her away, "Enough with the closeness," she growled.

"It's me Sango," the girl said, "don't you recognize me Kagome?"

"Yes, of course I do," Bramblepaw spat, "And my name's not Kagome anymore, it's Bramblepaw."

Sango stood back, confused but watched as Bramblepaw pushed passed her and sat in an empty seat, Inuyasha went and sat with his friends.

By the time first break came Bramblepaw was bored and saw Inuyasha come to join her, "Does it feel strange to be here again?"

Bramblepaw nodded, "But I don't wont to stay here, I miss the forest, and my clan..." she covered her mouth when the words were out.

Inuyasha tipped his head to one side, "Your clan?"

Bramblepaw sighed, "I live with a large group of cats called Thunderclan, I live with them, I'm an apprentice learning their ways to become a warrior, but you cant tell anyone."

Inuyasha nodded, "I wont, I promise."

Bramblepaw was about to thank him when she spotted something in a tree, a black-bird. She pulled out a knife she had hidden under her shirt and began creeping up on it, before finally leaping at it and swiftly taking its life.

She brought it back to Inuyasha, "Want some?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I'm not eating a **bird**!"

Bramblepaw shrugged and began eating and polished it off quickly, relishing the preys warmth as it rushed through her stomach.

Finally school was over and Inuyasha and Bramblepaw walked through the door, greeting Crystal as she cooked up a meal, "Did you have a good day Kagome?"

Bramblepaw stared at her, "It's Bramblepaw to you," she growled.

Crystal shrugged, and Bramblepaw spat, _Not once have they used my proper name_! she thought.

"My parents are coming over for dinner tonight," Crystal went on, and turned to Bramblepaw, "And you better behave."

"Your not my mentor so don't order me around!" Bramblepaw snarled.

Crystal flinched, then continued to cook.

Bramblepaw brushed passed her and upstairs, Inuyasha followed her.

She dropped her bag in her room then went out onto the balcony.

Inuyasha stood beside her, "Cheer up Bramblepaw, I'll help you get back to the forest."

Bramblepaw turned on him, "You called me Bramblepaw," she said.

"Well that is your name," he replied.

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she replied, "But why did Crystal have to build this cage around the backyard?"

"So that your clanmates can't get in," he said, "Not to stop them from bringing you food, but she sees them as homeless rogues and wants to keep them away."

"I want to go home," she murmured.

"Well I could say that we're going to a friends house tomorrow after school and we could visit them."

Bramblepaw stared at him, _Is he serious_? she thought, _Is he actually prepared to sneak out for my sake so i can see my clan again_?

Before she could say anything else, they heard Inuyasha's mother call them down for dinner and they went inside.

As they went down the stairs Bramblepaw saw two elderly Twolegs, _These must be inuyasha's grandparents_.

The elderly woman went up to Bramblepaw, "So this is your foster daughter," she said, "Have you been feeding her properly?"

As the lady pinched Bramblepaw's cheeks Bramblepaw stepped back, "That hurt!" she growled.

"Sorry," the lady said.

"I've tried to make her eat but she refuses," Crystal said to her mother.

"Why?" the elderly lady asked Bramblepaw.

Bramblepaw dipped her head in respect, "I do not eat food from Twolegs," she said curtly.

Bramblepaw cast a glance at Crystal and saw her looking at her suspiciously.

"Lets continue talking over dinner," Inuyasha said and lead the elderly people over to the table, Bramblepaw followed with Crystal behind her.

Bramblepaw sat at the table beside Inuyasha, the two elderly people on the other side and Crystal at the end, and Bramblepaw watched them all eating.

She jumped as the elderly man growled at her, "Eat will you!"

"I said I do not eat Twoleg food," Bramblepaw repeated, keeping her patience with the elders. Back in the clan she had to hunt for the elders and care for them and she listened to their stories, she had been told to respect elders, and she had to respect even Twoleg elders.

"Well eat something!" the lady said, "You'll be nothing but a walking skeleton in a few days, just eat!"

Bramblepaw was about to object when she looked at the Twoleg food on the table, a roast chicken was there and some vegetables, Bramblepaw obeyed the order and took a piece of chicken, chewing slowly, drawing back with distaste, "Bleh!"

"Well get used to it!" Crystal growled.

Bramblepaw stared at her and purposely spat out her mouthful of food on her plate to show Crystal she wasn't going to eat it.

Crystal sighed, "You'll have to excuse her," she said to her parents, "her name is Kagome-"

Bramblepaw growled loudly and stood up, "For the last time!" she snarled at her, "It's **Bramblepaw**!"

"Bramblepaw," the woman said, "What a sweet name."

Bramblepaw looked at her and nodded, "Thank-you," she said in a friendly tone, then turned back to Crystal, "At least someone likes my name."

"Go to your room!" Crystal ordered.

"Make me!" Bramblepaw spat.

Crystal stood up and grabbed Bramblepaw by the ear and dragged her upstairs, Bramblepaw wincing in pain, "Let go, you old crow-food!" she spat.

Inuyasha opened the door to Bramblepaw's room and saw her on the balcony again, he walked over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked, seeing the red mark his mother left on her ear.

"No," Bramblepaw grumbled, "That bag of bones nearly ripped my ear off!"

"Sorry about her," he said and Bramblepaw nodded., "Hey follow me, I know a better place to see the forest."

Bramblepaw watched as Inuyasha jumped off the balcony onto the giant water tank just next to it and climbed onto the roof, then she followed him, cautiously trying not to lose balance.

As she turned around to face the forest she stood rigged, it was the best view she had ever seen, she could see the border to Riverclan territory and also saw a small patrol of Thunderclan warriors patrolling the border. She saw Fourtrees and Windclan territory, the Thunderpath and Highstones, Tallpines and the forest; the home of Thunderclan. she gasped, she felt like she could stand there forever watching the scene in front of her but she snapped back into reality and sat down, Inuyasha beside her, the cage surrounding the backyard was below the roof.

Inuyasha put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder, "I'll help you get home," he said. Bramblepaw nodded, "Thank you."

Then Bramblepaw froze, she saw a huge monster on the Thunderpath, a giant bulldozer. It veered off the Thunderpath and into Thunderclan territory. The small patrol that had nearly reached Fourtrees saw it and turned and fled in terror.

Bramblepaw stood up, "My clan!" she said then turned to him, "We have to help!"

Inuyasha stood up beside her and saw the fear in her eyes then nodded. Bramblepaw stepped onto the top of the cage and lightly stepped across it, knowing how delicate it was. She reached the end and jumped down into the forest. Inuyasha jumped down beside her, and Bramblepaw was glad he was with her, then she lead the way into the forest towards Fourtrees, Inuyasha matched her step for step, keeping up with her speed.

They saw the patrol in front of them and stopped, the patrol stopped to. There were four cats, Bluestar; her leader. Fireheart; the flame-colored tom. Graystripe; Fireheart's best friend. And Shrewpaw; Bramblepaw's denmate.

"Bramblepaw!" Bluestar exclaimed, "You escaped!"

Inuyasha flinched then turned to Bramblepaw, "Is it my imagination or did that cat just talk?"

"So you can understand them to?" Bramblepaw asked, surprised.

Inuyasha shrugged.

Bluestar looked at him, and decided to test him, almost forgetting the danger of the monster, "What can you scent?"

Inuyasha looked at the Thunderclan leader and then at Bramblepaw, who nodded. He lifted his nose and finally replied, "A scent marker, bitter and tangy." he said pointing towards the Riverclan border.

"Thats Riverclan scent," Bramblepaw said and Bluestar nodded.

"Will he join us to?" Bluestar said to Bramblepaw.

Bramblepaw stared at her leader, "I would like him to, but it is your choice and his."

Bluestar nodded, "He can join us if he chooses."

Inuyasha looked at the ground, he was thinking carefully, "I don't know. What will my parents think?"

"But think of the freedom," Bramblepaw said, "Being free from Twolegs and their rules and living by the warrior code with Thunderclan, and.... being with me."

Inuyasha looked at her, something between them was sparking, did they have feelings for one another? Or did she just want him to be with her so they could remain friends? But before he could speak, a loud earsplitting roar echoed around the clearing and they saw a tree fall to the ground with the bulldozer behind it, its large claws raised to chop it to bits.

Bramblepaw turned to her clanmates, "Get outta here, I'll find out whats going on."

Bluestar looked up at the apprentice and nodded, "You're a brave cat of Thunderclan, Mudstorm will be proud of your courage." then she lead her cats through the trees. Inuyasha saw a fire burning in Bramblepaw's eyes as fury swept through her body.

She led him down to where the monster stood chopping the tree into pieces and went straight up to it. Suddenly it stopped roaring and a Twoleg emerged from its belly, "What do you kids think you're doing in the forest?"

Bramblepaw clenched her fists and spat back a reply filled with pure fury, "What do **you** think **you're** doing in this forest, you don't belong here!"

The man walked up to her and looked down at her, "Go home kid, we're building a new road so the forest is going down."

Bramblepaw looked up at him, she could here the blood roaring in her ears and her eyes filled with fury, "Why do you want to destroy the forest just to build a new Thunderpath?"

"So people can travel quicker."

"But still, why now? Why not moons before now?"

"Because we were making plans months ago, now it's for real."

"I wont let you! I wont let you destroy the forest!" Bramblepaw growled.

The man was about to grab her but Inuyasha knocked him away, "**We** wont let you destroy this forest, we'll fight to protect it!"

Bramblepaw saw the look of determination on his face, she knew where his heart lay now, "If you want to destroy the forest then you'll have to go through us first!"

The man looked at them and then turned to his men, then they got into the monster, started it up and went out of the forest, back along the Thunderpath.

"They're gone," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah," Bramblepaw hissed, "But its not over yet!"


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha followed Bramblepaw through the undergrowth, they were going to the Thunderclan camp, and he felt a bit scared What would they think of him?

They went down a ravine and through a tunnel made of gorse and into a wide clearing, full of cats gathered below a rock where Bluestar sat on the top.

"Home," Bramblepaw murmured, half to herself.

Then the cats turned and saw them, and they all came running up to them, brushing against Bramblepaw, welcoming her back, Shrewpaw leaped up into her arms and she touched noses with him.

Then the clan turned to Inuyasha and drew back. But Bramblepaw quickly said, "It's okay he's like me, half cat."

The clan observed her words and Inuyasha looked nervous, but then they crowded around him, welcoming him with purrs. But Bluestar had not left the Highrock and called the clan back to her, this time Bramblepaw and Inuyasha followed.

"Bramblepaw," Bluestar meowed, "First of all welcome back. Second, tell us what you found out about what the Twolegs are doing."

Bramblepaw walked over to Bluestar and sat on the Highrock, explaining what happened.

Some of the cats murmured and trembled with fear. But Shrewpaw spoke up, "What are we going to do?"

Bluestar spoke, "I'm not sure what we can do, we might have to leave the forest."

Then the rest of the clan's voices rose high in protest, but some looked as if they wanted to leave.

"We wont let the Twolegs destroy the forest!" Inuyasha said.

The cats turned to him and murmured agreement.

Bluestar rose her voice so that the cats silenced, "Inuyasha, have you chosen where you will go? If you choose to stay with us you cannot go back home."

inuyasha looked at the ground and turned to Bramblepaw, then he lifted his head, "I have had a short time to think, but my mind is made up."

Bramblepaw felt herself holding her breath. What would he choose to do?

"I will stay here with Thunderclan," he said, and Bramblepaw almost jumped with joy, but a cat called out, "What about the Twolegs? They took Bramblepaw once, what if they take both of you again?"

"We'll go back for now, but if the Twolgs come back to the forest we will return," Bramblepaw said, "But if the clan leaves the forest we will come with you, we cant risk the Twolegs coming all the way here to look for us and find you all here as well."

Bluestar nodded, "But two ceremonies will be performed now."

Bramblepaw looked at her. What was she planning to do?

"I, Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn your noble code, despite being a Twoleg, and i commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Bramblepaw knew what was coming.

"Bramblepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Bramblepaw said clearly, it was finally time, the moment shes had been training for long and hard, she was finally becoming a warrior.

"Then by the powers of Starclan i give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this day you will be called Brambleclaw, Starclan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

The clan crowded around her, welcoming her and calling her by her new name, "Brambleclaw!Brambleclaw!"

"In tradition, you must sit in silent vigil, but as you must return to the Twolegs for now you must stay awake all night and be silent."

Brambleclaw nodded.

"And you Inuyasha, from this day until you have earned your warrior name, you will be called Firepaw, Brambleclaw will be your mentor," Bluestar said.

Brambleclaw went over to her new apprentice and leaned forward, at first he thought she was going to kiss him but instead she merely touched her nose to his, _Maybe its a custom_, he thought.

"Now we must go," Firepaw said, he liked his new name, but he would never be Inuyasha again.

Brambleclaw nodded and lead Firepaw out of the camp and up towards Tallpines.

"Where have you been?!" Crystal growled as Brambleclaw and Firepaw marched through the front door.

Brambleclaw went straight passed her, because of the tradition set down by her warrior ancestors she was forbidden to speak until the break of dawn.

"We went for a walk," Firepaw said.

"Where do you think your going Kagome?" crystal said.

Bramblclaw clenched her fists, as much as she would like to scream out that it was Brambleclaw she had to stay quiet, instead she walked towards the stairs.

"That's it missy, you're grounded, go to your room and stay there, you're not allowed out."

Brambleclaw turned around and shrugged her shoulders, _This is a Twoleg talking, i don't have to obey her_, she thought and went upstairs.

Crystal turned to Firepaw, "Well Inuyasha, where have you two **really** been?"

"It's Firepaw," he said, "I'm not called Inuyasha any more."

"Not you as well! First Kagome says her name is Bramblewhatsit, now you say your name is Firepaw," Crystal said, "You're grounded to."

"Okay," Firepaw laughed, "But her names not Bramblepaw anymore, its Bramble**claw**." and then he followed his mentor.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun began to rise and Firepaw saw Brambleclaw on the balcony staring out into the forest. He had stayed awake with her all night without making a sound, the two of them had a strong bond with each other, even after Brambleclaw said she didn't trust anyone, she had began to trust him, and maybe even love him.

"The sun's rising," he said, "Are you allowed to speak now?"

Brambleclaw turned to her apprentice and shrugged, then turned her attention to the cage surrounding the backyard, and saw Bluestar standing at the top, nearly reaching Brambleclaw, "Hello, you are allowed to speak now Brambleclaw."

Bluestar had also pushed something through the cage, a vole!

Brambleclaw caught it, "Thanks, Bluestar," then she turned to Firepaw, "Haven't taste freedom yet have you?"

Firepaw shook his head and took the vole, before taking a bite. He crunched down and chewed it, then swallowed and turned to her, "So that's what freedom is!" he said as a joke, "It's great!"

Brambleclaw nodded and turned to the balcony again, then jumped down and reached the ground, walking over to the fence. Bluestar followed and reached the forest floor, Firepaw came to stand beside his mentor.

"I must return to my clan," Bluestar meowed, dipping her head. she was going to say more when there was a shout, "Kagome, I thought I said you were grounded, and you too, Inuyasha!" it was Crystal.

Crystal came to stand in between them and saw the cat before letting out a long sigh.

Brambleclaw knew she was going to say more, but a loud rumble interrupted it, "The Twolegs are back!" she hissed.

Brambleclaw was about to jump up to the balcony and step lightly over the cage but that would take to long, they had to get there **now**.

"Stay here, Kagome," Crystal said.

"No, I must save my clan!" she hissed, and Crystal saw the desperation in her eyes.

_Theres no way i can contain her anymore_, Crystal thought.

"Do what you have to do, Brambleclaw," Crystal said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Brambleclaw blinked at her, grateful that she finally understood, and then she had the best thought ever, she backed away from the cage, "Move out of the way, Bluestar."

Bluestar moved away and Brambleclaw ran, going straight through the cage, smashing it to bits, making a giant hole, and Firepaw followed as his mentor and leader ran through the forest towards the monsters.

"So what have you chosen to do Bluestar?" Brambleclaw said, "Leave the forest?"

"Yes," Bluestar said, "The clan has agreed, and so have the other clan leaders, the monsters went through their territory as well, we will leave the forest and find a new home."

"When do we leave?" Firepaw asked.

"Tomorrow morning, before dawn," Bluestar panted, "You two take care of the Twolegs, I'll go back to camp and tell the clan you're back."

Brambleclaw nodded and Bluestar went in the opposite direction, then she led Firepaw through the trees again.

They reached the Twolegs and their monsters, "We told you to leave the forest alone!" Brambleclaw snarled.

"We wont until the new road has been built," a man said, "You kids leave."

"No!" Firepaw growled, "We wont leave!"

The man sighed, "C'mon men, lets get them out of here."

Three other men followed him as they all ran at the two Thunderclan cats. Brambleclaw knocked aside one of them and attacked another, Firepaw did the same. Then more men came and they were outnumbered. They thought it was over a loud yowl ehoed around the clearing and they saw a Thunderclan patrol leap at the Twolegs and bravely faced them, biting and scratching as if they enjoyed getting revenge for the forest.

The men backed away, "Fine we will leave the forest for today, but tomorrow you two and your cats will have to leave or die here," then the men got into the monsters and went away.

"Thanks for coming," Firepaw panted as the patrol gathered around them both. Spottedleaf, the Thunderclan medicine cat weaved her way through the cats and looked at the injuries on the two of them.

A cat cried out and made Brambleclaw jump, she turned around and saw Crystal walking over to them, "I understand, you do belong in the forest," she said, "And you are not alone, you have your clan, and I know you want to go with her, Inuyasha."

Firepaw nodded, "The clans are leaving the forest tomorrow, and we wish to go to."

Crystal nodded in return, "I agree, you may go. I will not stop you, I just hope you will visit me once in a while."

"May we say good-bye to you now, we wish to stay with the clan tonight," Brambleclaw asked.

"Yes you can, good-bye, Brambleclaw, good-bye, Firepaw," Crystal said, hugging them both, "Have a safe journey."

The clan watched as Crystal retreated back to Twolegplace.

"Let's go," Bluestar meowed, "We have to rest before tomorrow, remember we're leaving the forest."

the clan followed their leader through the forest and back to camp.

Firepaw entered the camp for the second time, this time as a Thunderclan cat.

the cats surrounded them and then it all settled down as Spiderpaw explained what happened.

In the morning, the whole of Thunderclan prepared to move off and they left their home once and for all. They met up with the other three clans at Fourtrees and they all left the forest, leaving everything behind. Brambleclaw walked beside her apprentice, happy that he was with Thunderclan. She knew he would miss his Twoleg home, but he was happy being with her, wherever she went.


End file.
